1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile apparatus preferably carried on the frame of a tractor for movement through a field of row crops, such as cotton to agitate the plants in the rows being transversed and to knock insects therefrom so that the insects fall into a plurality of open pans moving between the rows whereby the insects are completely incinerated destroyed by the heat and flame from burners located in the open topped pans.
2. State of the Prior Art
Apparatus for removing insects from field row crops such as cotton, and for destroying the insects removed from the plants, have been previously proposed, Representative examples of the prior art proposals are found in the following patents:
______________________________________ Pat No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 803,371 Tanner Oct. 31, 1905 1,530,681 Long Mar. 24, 1925 2,564,774 Allen Aug. 21, 1951 2,608,023 Dillon Aug. 26, 1952 2,617,229 Huseby Nov. 11, 1952 2,740,228 Riggs Apr. 3, 1956 ______________________________________